South Ocean War
The South Ocean War is an ongoing military conflict in the South Ocean region of the continent of Majatra. The South Ocean War was born out of the Likaton-Kalopian Crisis and officially started when the Federal Republic of Likatonia declared war on the Holy Kingdom of Kafuristan, drawing in their respective allies into the conflict. History *''Main Article: Likaton-Kalopian Crisis'' *''Main Article: Heinrichgrad Peace Conference'' *''Main Article: War of the Two Kaisers'' Before the South Ocean War broke out, there were two main events that pushed the states of Likatonia and Kafuristan, including their respective allies, to conflict. The central event was the Likaton-Kalopian Crisis that caused the nations of Kafuristan and Greater Hulstria to originally position themselves against the administration of Robert Fournes, the President of Likatonia. The Crisis was fueled out of a terrorist attack in the capital of Likatonia, an attack later to be revealed to have been executed by a Kalopian militant group. Likatonia's decisions to imprision all Kalopians in their nation and to launch a military scouting mission over the entire South Oceans area earned the ire of several nations, launching the crisis into a debate about national sovereignty and military boundaries. The Foreign Ministry of Greater Hulstria and Kafuristan attempted to get Likatonia to try to work with the Kalopian government to bring those reponsible for the attack to justice by alternative means but the Fournes administration refused, opting for a more aggressive approach, causing Kalopia to isolate themselves, and refused to work with Fournes. Days later Kafuristan shoot down a military drone belonging to Likatonia over their airspace, claiming that Likatonia was breaching their soverignty and airspace. Kafuristan then issued several diplomatic and economic sanctions on Likatonia, demanding they remove their scouts over the South Ocean. Likatonia responded by arming their drones and stepped up scouting of Kafuristan, threatening war should Kafuristan interfere with their mission over the South Ocean again. Cautious of an invasion, Kafuristan not only stepped up their defenses but also requested the help of Greater Hulstria, a natural ally, to defend their coast and coastal cities. Greater Hulstria soon sent a task force of ships to the Kafuri coast, helping protect Kafuri trade routes, and protecting important naval bases belonging to the Kafuri Royal Armed Forces. The scouting operations died down slightly but tensions remained high, placing Likatonia and Kafuristan into a cold war. The next few years would see bitter public relations between the two nations and continued threats of war. A peace conference was then organized by the Great Princedom & Tsardom of Trigunia to try to solve the crisis and end the tensions; Likatonia, Kafuristan, and Hulstria would all accept the invitation. The "Peace Conference of Heinrichgrad" was the other main event that lasted for three weeks that occured just before the South Ocean War; when Robert Fournes during the conference announced he would planning a blockade of Kafuristan (an idea he had inspiration from the Minister of Foreign Affairs of Telamon), many delegates walked out, and the conference was put on hold. Leaders from Hulstria attempted to have Fournes retract his statement but the President's office was silent and the Federal Republic went dark. Days later Fournes sent before the Likatonian legislature a declaration of war upon Kafuristan and the Peace Conference was then ended by the Viceroy of Trigunia, Vira Lukyanenko, 3rd Countess of Nolyn, who later declared war on Likatonia; Trigunia would deploy the 'Trigunian Expeditionary Force' comprised of members of the Naval Infantry 5th Division, and several ships to Kafuristan. Many believe Fournes used the Peace Conference as a smoke screen to hide the Likaton mobilization against Kafuristan and earn him time to plot his next move. Fournes also announced that he had earned the military support of the nations of Cildania and Keymon against Kafuristan, saying that they will work with the Likatonian military high command in their land, sea, and air campaigns. Keymon had recently undergone a coup by a nationalist, militant political party who ousted the isolationist government; their campaign to help Likatonia was seen a move to try to expand their imperial reaches and as the War went on they would attempt to try to compete with Luthori in the region for dominance. With Kafuri in danger, nations such as Greater Hulstria and Luthori (the latter tied to Kafuri by a mutual defense pact) authorized military mobilization in defense of Kafuristan and against Likatonia, following Trigunia's decision to opt for war. The Holy Kingdom of Kafuristan responded as well by declaring war and rapidly mobilized their military for defensive and offensive military operations against the Likaton threat. First Strikes & Operation Unda Rubet The Likatonian Armed Air Force launched the first official attack, code name Operation Unda Rubet, against Kafuristan off the eastern Kafuri coast where many ships of the Kafuri Royal Navy were being stationed. The Armed Air Force avoided the ships belonging to Hulstria and Trigunia who were stationed in the north, opting to launch an attack on the Royal Navy ships instead to try to demorlize them. Over 500 aircraft rolled into Kafuri airspace and waters, and immediately commenced the bombardement and strategic attacks upon the large number of Kafuri Naval Forces in the area. Kafuri Royal Navy forces were able to fend off and destroy several Likatonian planes, preventing Likatonian forces from sending in ground troops but still faced heavy losses. The LAAF sustained large losses as well, with 279 aircraft KIA and over 100 MIA. More than 500 pilots are missing, and the majority of these men were assumed dead. The remaining 120 aircraft who were in the battle retreated upon orders and were unable to put a number in the losses of Kafuri Navy. Despite the LAAF's losses, they were able to deal a blow to the Kafuri Royal Navy, and destroy some targets within a nearby city. On top of the battle Likatonian missles that managed to bypass Kafuri anti-air and anti-missile systems laid destruction upon a busy area of a nearby city, destroying a hospital and a mosque. The people of Kafuristan united in light of the civilian attack, chanting "Death to Likatonia", proving that Likatonia's efforts to kill Kafuri morale failed. The attack was the first of several expected waves of air and sea attacks upon Kafuri and her allies. The Likatonian assault continued on the Kafuri Royal Navy for the next few days, dealing several blows to Kafuri defenses. Small, surprise air assaults also proved useful against Kafuri for the Cildanian air force who worked alongside Likaton naval command. Battle of O'mer Coast The Battle of O'mer Coast saw the first Hulstrian offensive strike in the South Ocean War; prior to the Likatonian air assault on a defensive line comprised of Trigunian and Hulstrian ships Hulstria acted purely in a defensive position, assisting Kafuri Royal Navy in the protection of their naval yards. Ships from the Hulstrian Black Phoenix III class, the original task force sent to Kafuristan during the Likaton-Kalopian Crisis, went sent off the coast of the Kafuri region of O'mer to engage in Likatonian naval ships who intelligence reports suggested were trying to flank around some Kafuri positions south of the region; planes and ships from the Kafuri Royal Navy also took part in the offensive alongside the Imperial Navy of Hulstria. Likatonian submarines were able spot the oncoming Hulstrian ships and Likaton naval commanders directed their ships to attempt to circle around the Hulstrian fleet, choking them into defeat. They did not expect though a large concentration of Imperial Hulstrian and Kafuri Royal aircraft behind the Hulstrian navy fleet who moved to strike at the Likaton cruisers and destroyers. Likaton anti-aircraft immediately began to spin and took out several Kafuri Royal Air Force and Hulstrian Imperial Air Corps planes. Catching the Likatonians off guard, aircraft from the Hulstrian 18th Air Corps under Captain Joseph Marshall flanked the Likatonian fleet from the east, and engaged with the Likatonian planes, including taking on several destroyers who were targeting Kafuri Royal Navy ships. Using torpedos as scouts, Hulstrian and Kafuri ships were able to detect some hidden Likatonian ships outside the area of battle, and sinking two Likatonian ships before they could launch a counter offensive to the joint naval force of Hulstria and Kafuristan. The sinking did not push the Likatonians into retreat yet and the fighting continued into the night and morning before the Likatonian Navy retreated after a failed counter offensive. The retreat bought time for the Kafuri Royal Navy to regain some strength in the area following a series of defeats by the hands of the Likatonian armed forces and allowed the Hulstrian Imperial Navy both time and safe routes for their reinforcements from the Hulstrian homeland. Al'Badara Enters the War ]] Al'Badara's entrance into the South Ocean War lays in the successful restoration of the House of Al-Majali to the throne and the collapse of the republican government. Al'Badara's monarchy was abolished under Eisa I following the "Republic Revolution", a movement led by Muhammad Al-Qafir, years before after the country's involvement in a conflict in Saridan. Muhammad Al-Qafir, the leader of the Badaran Republic, would have tight control over the nation for some time before his death; Muhammad Al-Qafir's death put into jeopardy the republican movement and power trip, providing a route for royalist supporters to slowly regain control. Political factions loyal to the Sultan eventually pushed out the supporters loyal to Muhammad Al-Qafir's former party, and put into play the restoration of the monarchy with Naji II, the brother of Hassuf I of Kafuristan, being crowned. The two countries could've put placed in personal union with Hassuf I, as his ancestors like Naji I of Kafuristan did, but decided to allow his younger brother on the throne. Popular sentiment advanced the move by the Crown to pursue war with Likatonia and assist Kafuristan in their war, as well as to assist their allies in their holy fighy against the Likaton aggressors. The new government's first official action was to declare war on Likatonia and the revived Al'Badara Armed Forces were deployed to the Holy Kingdom to take part in the coastal defenses, as well as providing troops for land activities. Al'Badara's entrance into the war gave the Kafuri allied forces an important strategic and tactical advantage over Likatonia's forces; their position between Likatonian and Kafuristan forced Likatonian naval forces to re-route many of their ships and put Cildania on the defensive due to their close borders. Likatonian Army & Naval Expansion Combined with the establishment of the Second Empire of Keymon and increased cooperation with Cildania, the naval forces of Likatonia pushed for an expansion of their numbers in their campaign against Kafuristan and her allies in light of the entrance of Al'Badara and other factors, including the five nation naval coalition Kafuri had formed. The Battle of O'mer Coast led the Likatonian forces to re-evaluate their strategy and approach to the war. Mortar strikes and missile strikes were used but Likatonia was looking to land in Kafuristan, not seige it into surrender. The Ministry of Defense of the Federal Republic of Likatonia announced that the entirity of the Likatonian Armed Forces will be mobilized to fulfill the objectives of the invasion of Kafuristan, putting into place effectively a Likatonian "total war" policy. Over 400,000 Likatonian troops were deployed out to the South Ocean in hopes of being able to break the defensive perimeter of the Kafuri Allied Naval Protection Services to finally be able to land on Kafuri coasts to engage in a ground campaign. Combined with the announcement of the massive troop deployment, the Ministry of Defense along with President Robert Fournes additionally rolled out proposals for increased naval numbers in the South Ocean to put more pressure on the Kafuri Allied Naval Protection Service. Some ships were announced to be heading to the Second Imperial Republic of Keymon to defend against possible Luthori attacks upon the island nation. Keymon had deployed troops to help Likatonian forces but were in a terrible strategic point; if Luthori suddenly took Keymon out of the war, Likatonia would be in danger of an attack on their country by the Kafuri Allied forces. In response to this threat reserve troops of the LAF were called into service to remain in protection of Likatonia, and recreational naval vessels were seized by the Government to be used as defense. As part of their new offensive and strategy, Likatonia engaged with Hulstrian and Kafuri forces again in eastern Kafuristan. Likatonian ships, stationed in the "Sea of Lost Souls" (a body of water between southern Seleya nations and east Majatra, launched an assault on a Kafuri naval base housing Hulstrian ships hoping to draw up enemy ships, and take them out as they fled the base. Undetected Trigunian forces to the north and Kafuri air support from a nearby base limited the scope of the Likatonian attack but Likatonian forces were able to take out the Hulstrian ship the Hallstatt and take out several troops at the base before having to pull back. War of the Two Kaisers Timeline *Likatonia declares war on the Holy Kingdom of Kafuristan *Trigunia declares war on Likatonia; Luthori and Hulstria follow suit shortly after *The Most Serene Empire of Cildania and the Second Republic of Keymon join Likatonia in their campaign *Telamon announces support for Likatonia, also declares war on Kafuristan *Kafuri Royal Navy, along with Trigunian and Hulstrian ships, form defensive perimeter around Kafuristan *Likatonia along with Cildania launch their first strikes againist Kafuristan, launching air assaults on weakly defended points *Likatonia manages to inch a few missile strikes against a Kafuri city resulting in civilian deaths *In a surprise night attack Likatonia fires upon Trigunian and Hulstrian ships, resulting in some deaths *Hulstria along with Kafuri forces launch a counter offensive against the Likatonian navy in the South Ocean, prevailing in the Battle of O'mer Coast *Al'Badara and Jakania annouce support for Kafuristan; Kafuri officials arrest secret Cildania agents within their country *Hulstrian reinforcements arrive in Kafuristan; Likatonia mobilizes mortar and missile strikes to try to slow down counter-offensive *Likatonia announces new, larger offensive to break through Kafuri defenses *War breaks out between Kazulia and Trigunia Gallery Category:Wars Category:History